


[Art] Pages In Your Passport

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2012, Community: bandombigbang, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art by <span><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy"><b>quintenttsy</b></a></span> for the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/458943">podfic of Pages in my Passport</a> read by <span></span><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler"></a><b>fire_juggler</b>.  Created for Bandom Big Bang 2012.</p><p>Pete pursued soccer instead of music. He has a good long run in the game. Then in 2010, he meets this guy in a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Pages In Your Passport

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Pages In Your Passport by inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458943) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler). 



> **Artist Notes** : This cover's different from what I normally go for, but there were so many elements of the story I wanted to incorporate this seemed like the best way to go about it. The pictures of Mikey were easy to find because I wanted one of him playing (the hard part was choosing just ONE, pls to be being less attractive on stage, Mikey) and one of him in sunglasses. Pete, on the other hand, was ridiculously hard, because I basically wanted the picture I ended up using (this is so the Pete I see whenever I read the fic, and when I listened to the podfic) and it took me FOREVER to find. And then I had to have a football-related picture because, duh, which left one rectangle free that I knew I was using for the title, but I wanted some kind of background picture. And, well, when I was listening to the podfic, one of the scenes that stood out to me the most was the blanket fort at the end, except then of course the internet had to be uncooperative (my fault for checking weheartit, I mean, really *rolls eyes at self*) but I eventually found a picture I liked, and THEN I just had to add text. Hah. Just. Except my epic battle with the text wasn't so epic this time; I'm still unsure about the title font but I think the placement worked out quite well. Overall I'm pretty happy with this cover :D

[ ](http://s1178.photobucket.com/albums/x376/firejuggler451/Podfic%20Cover%20Art/?action=view&current=pages_passport.png)


End file.
